senja untuk kita?
by renchuu
Summary: apakah senja tidak menginginkan kita bersama? apakah ketulusan tidak mampu mengubah segalanya? bisakah aku berdiri disampingmu, walau hanya sesaat?


hanya cerita yang terinspirasi dari 'sesuatu'

warning: typo dimana-mana, cerita agak random

.

.

.

Awan terlihat meliukkan tubuhnya menjauh, keriuhan anak-anak yang berlomba untuk segera kembali ke peraduannya masing-masing, mulai terlihat menyeruak dibalik besi pembatas tua namun kokoh itu.

Seorang gadis dengan mantap mengambil sebuah sepeda berwarna biru cemerlang dengan keranjang berisi tas yang terlihat kotor dan lusuh. Wajahnya tampak datar memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Rambutnya yang hitam lurus tergerai menutupi separuh tubuhnya yang kurus dan terlihat ringkih, matanya bulat sempurna, dengan iris hitam legam, seragam yang dikenakannya tampak terlihat kebesaran namun ia tetap terlihat cantik. wajahnya tidak menyiratkan ekspresi yang berarti. Tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan olehnya sekarang, guratan diwajahnya tidak menunjukan apapun.

Tak berapa lama, ia tampak memperhatikan sesuatu dan tampak tertarik olehnya. otot-otot disekitar mulut gadis itu menegang, seperti menahan sebuah ekspresi yang memaksanya untuk membentuk garis lengkung disekitar bibirnya.

Seorang anak laki-laki keluar dari gerbang, dengan menenteng tas yang tidak kalah lusuh dari gadis itu, kulitnya yang pucat dan rambutnya yang lurus menutupi sebagian keningnya membuatnya terlihat menawan.

Seiring dengan langkah kaki yang dilangkahkan pemuda itu, gadis itu memperhatikannya dengan seksama, lalu selang beberapa detik, gadis itu menuntun sepedanya selangkah demi selangkah, mengikuti untaian langkah pemuda yang ada di depannya.

.

_**Ayano pov**_

Awan-awan itu mengiringi langkah kita, mengiringi senja kita hari ini. Bukankah ini menyenangkan? Berada di senja yang sama denganmu, menikmati semilir angin yang sama denganmu, berjalan mengikuti jejak langkah mu. Melewati genangan air yang sama denganmu, dan berpijak diatas tanah yang baru saja kau pijak.

Aku menikmati sensasi ini, rasanya seperti kita berjalan berdampingan menuju ke peraduan kita masing-masing.

aku selalu bergumam dan berkhayal jika kita sedang berjalan bersama, menikmati senja ini bersama, berbicara dan saling mendengarkan lelucon satu sama lain.

Menertawai apa yang terjadi di sekolah hari ini, dan membicarakan guru-guru menyebalkan disekolah.

Bisakah aku tetap seperti ini, tetap menikmati senja bersamamu, memandangi lekuk tubuhmu dari belakang, dan menikmati sisa musim gugur yang akan segera berakhir?

Apakah hari ini sia-sia?

Teman-temanku selalu mencemoohku, dan berkata bahwa tak ada gunanya melakukan hal seperti ini.

Mereka berkata toh, jika aku melakukan ini, laki-laki itu tak akan pernah menengok kebelakang untuk sekedar menyapaku atau berbicara denganku.

Memang apa salahnya seperti ini?

Oh, ayolah. Aku tidak terlalu berharap untuk berbicara atau sekedar menyapanya.

_Itu bohong_

Ya, itu bohong.

Aku bohong kalau kubilang aku tidak tertarik untuk berbicara dengannya.

Tapi,Bukankah ini sudah cukup?

Bukankah menghirup udara yang baru saja dia hembuskan seperti ini terasa sangat menyenangkan?

Tidakkah mereka mengetahuinya?

Bahwa, keinginan untuk berbicara dan memiliki yang mereka umbar tiap harinya itu tidak mengenal kata ketulusan di dalamnya.

Tidakkah mereka mengerti arti ketulusan yang tidak membutuhkan kata sapaan dan kata kepemilikan untuk membuatnya tampak mengesankan.

Jadi, semua ini tidak terlihat sia-sia bukan?

.

_**Shintaro pov**_

Gemericik dedadunan kering yang berguguran diakhir musim gugur ini terdengar sangat mengganggu.

Aku benci musim gugur.

Aku benci mendengar langkah kaki kusendiri, saat aku menginjak dedaunan kering ini.

Aku juga benci mendengar langkah kaki gadis dibelakangku, dan suara besi tua yang ia tuntun bersamanya itu.

Hey, jika ia memilih berjalan kaki, kenapa ia harus membawa besi tua itu bersamanya. Tubuhnya terlihat sangat lemah. Terkadang, aku khawatir besi tua itu menimpanya dan membuat gadis itu terluka.

Ah, aku memikirkan hal-hal yang yang tidak perlu lagi, ini sangat menjengkelkan bukan?

Gadis itu selalu melakukannya setiap hari, ia menuntun besi tua itu bersamanya, dan menggumamkan hal-hal yang tidak jelas.

Langkah kaki gadis itu selalu sama dengan langkah kakiku, terkadang saat aku berhenti melangkah ia juga akan berhenti melangkah.

Apakah dia mengikutiku?

Atau jangan-jangan dia menyukaiku?

Yang benar saja, walaupun gadis itu terlihat sedikit menarik, namun ia sangat lemah. Tubuhnya yang sangat ringkih itu seperti bisa tumbang kapan saja, aku benci melihat gadis lemah.

Lagipula, aku sudah menyukai gadis lain.

.

Musim dingin mulai datang, gadis itu tampak kedinginan dengan seragam musim dinginnya yang terlihat sama lusuhnya dengan seragam-seragamnya yang lain.

Ia berdiri di lantai dua, memandangi sekelilingnya, lalu arah matanya berhenti pada sesosok lelaki yang sedang menggenggam tangan perempuan yang terlihat cantik, garis lengkung disekitar bibir pemuda itu, yang sudah melewati batas menunjukan bahwa ia sangat bahagia.

Senyum yang sangat gadis itu dambakan, senyum yang ingin ia gapai setiap harinya.

Ulu hatinya terasa nyeri, wajahnya tampak gemetar menahan air mata yang akan keluar.

Apakah seperti ini akhirnya?

Inikah yang gadis itu sebut sebagai ketulusan?

.

_**Shintaro pov**_

Hari ini akhirnya aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku.

Ene, nama perempuan yang ada disampingku saat ini.

Wajahnya selalu ceria, rambut hitamnya yang dikuncir dua terlihat sangat manis dan cocok dengan wajahnya, matanya yang menyipit ketika tersenyum menambah kecantikan yang ada padanya. Aku menyukainya. Aku menyukai segala tentangnya, ia selalu bisa menghiburku dan membuatku banyak bicara.

Bukankah, ini seperti mimpi?

Ia mengatakan jika ia juga menyukaiku.

Wajahnya terlihat memerah dan sangat manis ketika aku menggenggam tangannya. Sepertinya Dewi Amour sedang berpihak padaku.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang mengangguku, pandanganku agak kabur, namun aku tahu seorang gadis dilantai dua memperhatikanku dengan wajah memerah yang menyedihkan.

Apakah, ia baik-baik saja?

Bukankah ia gadis, yang setiap hari berjalan mengikutiku?

Apakah ia menangis karna aku menggenggam tangan gadis lain?

Oh, ayolah apa hubunganku dengannya?

Tapi kenapa ulu hatiku terasa nyeri melihatnya menampakkan wajah seperti itu? Aku hanya merasa bersalah, kan?

Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya, kan?

.

_**Ayano pov**_

Hari ini aku pulang dengan menuntun sepedaku seperti biasa, dan menunggunya, berpura-pura tidak ada yang terjadi.

Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan. Memang seperti ini bukan seharusnya?

Hari ini dia sedikit lama.

Aku sudah menunggunya setengah jam, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda ia keluar dari gerbang.

Sekolah mulai sepi, hanya ada beberapa anak yang menunggu di jemput oleh orang tuanya.

Sepertinya ini sia-sia, ia pasti sudah pulang.

.

Gadis itu dengan lesu berjalan menyusuri jalan yang biasa dilewatinya dengan pemuda itu. Ia menengadah dengan pandangan kosong, berharap seseorang yang ia tunggu hari itu ada tepat didepan matanya, seperti hari-hari biasanya.

Berharap ia, bisa menikmati lekuk tubuh pemuda itu dari belakang, berharap ia bisa menghirup wangi tubuhnya yang terbawa oleh semilir angin. Berharap ia bisa mencocokan jejak kakinya dengan jejak kaki pemuda itu.

Satu hari tanpa pemuda itu kelihatannya sangat sulit.

Ia terlihat amat sangat menyedihkan.

Tubuhnya yang lemah terlihat lebih lemah hari ini. Pelupuk matanya yang bengkak membuat wajahnya semakin menyedihkan.

Matanya sayu dan menyorotkan berbagai hal, guratan wajahnya datar dan kosong hanya menatap lurus ke depan, seperti memikirkan hal-hal yang terlampau sulit untuk dipikirkan. Bahkan ia sampai tidak menyadari, sesosok pemuda mengikutinya dari belakang dengan pandangan khawatir.

.

_**Shintaro pov**_

Aku berusaha menghindarinya hari ini.

Aku menunggunya pulang terlebih dahulu dengan bersembunyi dibalik semak di dekat lahan parkir.

Tapi, ia malah duduk di dekat gerbang seperti menunggu seseorang. Wajahnya hari ini sangat menyedihkan. Lebih menyedihkan dari yang kemarin kulihat. Tatapan matanya tampak kosong. Oh, sial gadis itu benar-benar mengkhawatirkan.

Bagaimana jika ia pingsan saat ia menuntun besi tuanya itu bersamanya?

Apakah ini semua karna aku?

Yang benar saja, tidak mungkin ia seperti ini karna aku.

Tapi ia duduk dan menunggu siapa?

Sudah setengah jam sejak aku bersembunyi disini, dan ia tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

.

Pemuda itu memperhatikan gadis itu menjauh dengan menuntun sepeda tua itu bersamanya. Langkahnya gontai, dan terlihat sangat lemah. Lalu pemuda itu perlahan berjalan mengikuti gadis itu, seperti yang gadis itu biasa lakukan kepadanya.

Pemuda itu memperhatikan setiap langkah gadis itu dengan saksama, ia memperhatikan lekuk tubuhnya dari belakang dan baru menyadari betapa cantiknya gadis itu. Rambut hitam yang tergerai panjang dengan syal merah tebal di lehernya terlihat sangat cantik. Tubuhnya yang mungil dan lemah terlihat sangat anggun ketika ia berjalan.

Pemuda itu memperhatikan gadis itu dengan sangat hati-hati, seperti takut ada satu bagian dari gadis itu yang terlewatkan. inikah yang dilakukan gadis itu kepadanya setiap hari?

.

_**Shintaro pov**_

Apakah, ia baik-baik saja. Keadaannya benar-benar membuatku khawatir.

Hey, tapi sensasi apa ini? Kenapa mataku, tidak mau beralih dari gadis ini. Apakah ini yang biasa gadis itu lakukan padaku?

Aku tidak menyukainya kan? Tidak mungkin, lagipula aku sudah menyukai ene. Tapi, hanya menatapnya seperti ini tidak apa-apa kan?

.

_**Ayano pov**_

Kurasa semuanya sudah cukup

Kata-kata ketulusan yang selalu ku umbar pada teman-temanku

Semuanya, berbalik menyakitiku

Aku tidak akan bisa? Ya, kan?

mencoba berbicara saja tidak pernah, lalu apa yang kuharapkan darimu?

Benarkah ini semua akan berakhir seperti ini?

Lalu benarkah aku tidak bisa menikmati senja ini bersamamu lagi?

Tidak bisakah aku berdiri di atas bayanganmu lagi?

Apakah itu berarti,

_aku harus melupakanmu?_


End file.
